You could use a little pink in your life
by countryamber97
Summary: New school, new beginnings, new everything...first time writing a fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

Baaadduuummm…..Baaadduuummm…..

'Breathe, just breathe..' I silently said to myself as I stared up at the other students in the classroom. I was glad to have gotten to school early enough to roam the halls, but I was now stuck sitting in a classroom full of people I did not know, or care to by the looks of it. All the new faces have my nerves on edge. I can hear the people whispering/talking about me as if I wasn't even here. None of their words are new to me, but it does not help my confidence in a new place.

"Alright, everyone. Shut up and put your butt in a chair, and no Naruto, the top of your desk is NOT a seat." Said a man, who I assume is the teacher, as he walked into the class. His appearance is very strange. He seems to be young, but his hair is completely gray! As he settles into his desk, I walk up to him. "Excuse me, but could you please sign this?" I ask trying not to bring much attention to myself. He looks at the paper, then at me, then the paper again and sighs. "You don't actually have to get teacher's signatures on this. The office just throws it away like everything else." He said rather boredly. "Oh, sorry then…." I wasn't very sure what to say. As I started to walk away he stopped me. "Will you spell out your name for me, I need you in the grade book."

"S-a-k-u-r-a H-a-r-u-n-o" I said as calmly as I could muster as I felt every eye in the room piercing into the back of my head. "Welcome to Hell, Sakura Haruno. I am Mr. Hataka, and here is your text book. Now go sit down." For a split second, I thought I saw his cheeks rise under the medical mask he was wearing.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are you liking our school?" I was asked by possibly the most gorgeous female I have ever seen. Her hair was blackish blue, with hints of a purple hue mixed in at the right lighting. But that's not what I found as her most attractive feature. Her eyes, they were a pearl color, and they were what tied her beauty together.

"Well, it's only lunch time, so I'm not very sure yet." I said as picked up a fry. At the moment, I am sitting at a table with some people I had met during first block. As I was about to ask a question, I felt pressure on the top of my head. I look at everyone, and they have all grown silent. "What kind of person dyes their hair pink? What an ugly color! Don't you agree?" A girl with blood red hair, and glasses thicker than my grandmother's asks me. "Excuse me, but my hair is natural." I said as I looked up at her. "Poor thing, so you were born ugly?" she said as she started to laugh. I could feel anger starting to dwell. Then all of a sudden she was up in my face, just inches away. "Listen, and listen good, Pinkie. This is my school, I run the show here. I don't want to see you anywhere near me again, got it? Oh and don't you even dare try to catch a glimpse of my Sasuke. If you do, well let's just say bye-bye to that long hair of yours." With the last part she was holding some of my hair. This girl had nerve, or she was stupid one. As quick as she appeared, she disappeared.

I look over at Hinata, just a little confused. "That was Karin. When we was younger, we had all been friends. Once junior high hit, she no longer cared about learning. Everything had to be about Sasuke or fashion for her to care. Now in high school, her image is all that matters, oh and Sasuke." Hinata informed me as I sat there dumb struck. "Why the heck did she come and single me out? Plus who is Sasuke?" I'm so confused. I don't know that girl. 'Why was she so hateful towards me, I haven't done anything to her.'

"She calls out new students that she feels could be a threat to her." Hinata explained as she started to point. I followed with my eyes to where she pointed and then I saw it. Karin was a grabby hands with a very attractive guy that Hinata kindly informed me was Sasuke. He looked up and noticed my staring. He smirked, the damn jerk smirked at me. "Ha! She doesn't have to worry about me, I prefer to stay away from the cool kid crowd." I spoke as I looked back at Hinata. She started to smile then, "I'm glad to hear that, Sakura." As she finished speaking the bell rang.

 **[ 45 minutes later ]**

This is ridiculous! My first day here, and the gym teacher is actually making me play. I have been dodging balls like my life depended on it. Seems like everyone wants to see what I'm made of, and I hate to tell them, but I bleed just like them. With a ball in my hand, I see an opening. I throw the ball as hard as I can at this guy on the other team. The room goes silent. 'Did I just screw up for the second time today?'

The guy I had thrown the ball at is staring at me. He is tall and broad. His silver, slick back hair is out of place. A smile started to creep across his face as he approached me. "Nice fucking shot, Pinkie. Hit me in the fucking head again, I'll give you something to scream about." He said as he handed me the ball. His smile never faded as he walked away. The rest of class I could feel his eyes on me.

 **[ After School ]**

Finally, home. A place I can breathe without someone constantly looking at me, or questioning me. "Hi Sakura! How was school?" Great, I forgot about Shizune. "It's something I'll have to adjust to, but it was alright, I guess." I replied as I ran into her in the kitchen. "You will love it here, I promise. Well I'm about to head to work. Tsunade said she would be home later this evening, so if you get hungry order take out or something." She said as she put on her shoes. "That's fine, I was thinking about walking around town later…" My sentence drifted off as I realized I was now alone.

 **[ Later that evening ]**

'I wonder if any place is hiring.' I questioned as I walked the streets of Konaha. 'Ohh! A book store, let's check that out!' So I walked into the decent sized book store that was in the middle of town. "Welcome to Uchiha Books! Is there anything I can help you with?" A woman, mid forty's I would guess, asked me. "Actually, yes. Would you by any chance be hiring?" I straight up asked. 'What is wrong with you!? We never straight up asks questions like that!' She thought for a minute.

"I apologize, I did not mean to come on so strong. I've had an interesting day, and I am new here, and I thought if I got a job I…." I stopped talking. The woman smiled at me. "Sweetie, you are now employed, so breathe." She spoke kindly and lightly giggled. "My name is Mikito Uchiha, owner of this store." She said as she stuck out her hand. I reached mine out and shuck her hand saying, "My name is Sakura Haruno." "Welcome to the Uchiha family, Sakura. Ahhh! And here comes one of your coworkers, my youngest son, Sasuke." She said as she pointed to the guy walking towards us. 'Great, what I have I done. And it is still day one!'


End file.
